Ice-cubes
by BadWolfz
Summary: The Doctor and Rose share a passion-filled night accompanied by ice-cubes and candle light. Made as a take-out of my story 'The Enviornment Exchange Paradigm', can also be read as a regular one-shot.


This is my first _M_ story, so I hope I've done it alright...

Anyways, this is a kind of 'deleted scenes' from my story 'The Enviornment Exchange Paradigm', a story rated T. So this is for people who like one-shots and for those who want the details about Rose and the Doctor's night, who have read the chapters leading up to this.

Link to the story: s/9435840/1/The-Environment-Exchange-Paradigm

Oh, and enjoy ~

* * *

_**What happened on The Enviornment Exchange paradigm**_

_"Okay Doctor!" Rose yelled, storming inside 4B._

_The Doctor was sitting on the couch, glass of iced water and some toast in front of him, mouth full. He looked surprised at her with his jaw paused. The innocent expression seemed so cute, it was hard for Rose to keep on track, but she had to get it out._

_"Rose? Where have-"_

_"Shut up, Doctor!" Rose stopped in front of the television, not knowing whether to sit down or what. "Tell me what the hell happened before, tell me why you can't do this!" She stood her ground, holding the Doctor's eyes firmly on hers._

_He looked down at the table as if he couldn't bear her gaze._

_"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't." He murmured._

_"Why not?" She yelled._

_He hesitated again. Rose was getting tired of this. So in a haste moment she made a decision._

_She pushed him down onto the couch, sat on him and held his hands tightly so he couldn't escape. She'd tackled him._

_"Doctor, you're gonna tell me what's going on," she said._

_"Rose…"_

_"Ah, ah, ah!"_

_She took an ice cube out of his glass of water, almost dropping it again when she felt just how cold it was. But as her fingertips became numb, it stopped hurting. She waved the ice cube in front of the Doctor's face as a warning._

_"Doctor…" Her expression was stern even though the situation might look anything but. The Doctor chuckled a bit, not taking it seriously._

_"Rose you can't seriously-"_

_Rose lowered the ice cube onto his forehead, causing him to flinch away from it, unsuccessfully._

_"Stop it, stop it!" He cried out, trying not to smile. "Okay, okay!" Rose removed the ice cube from his face as he cleared his throat. "I'm gay."_

_Rose, once again, placed the ice cube on him, this time on his neck. A thing in between a moan and a giggle escaped the Doctor's lips as he leaned his head back._

_"I'm a girl!" He screamed. Rose didn't stop. "I have no sex-drive!" She applied pressure. "I'm too insecure for a relationship!" She moved the cube down his neck. "I'm a clown!" She sighed as she pulled the ice cube away, finally._

_"Doctor, I'm actually serious. You can't just joke your way out of this. Please just answer me!"_

_The silence grew bigger until he finally answered, frivolous attitude gone._

_"Because I want you to be happy, and you can't be happy with me."_

_Rose didn't understand how he meant. She kept quiet, waiting for him to elaborate._

_"I can't grow old with you like a human can! If we had a kid it would take well into your old age for it to even become a teenager!" His eyes had become old as the universe, pain sparkling in the blackness. "It won't give you what you deserve. I love you. But I can't let us happen, for your sake as well as mine. I couldn't bare it."_

_Rose could feel warm tears swimming soundlessly down her cheek._

_"Can't we do something?" Her voice was just above a whisper. After a while she sighed deeply, drying her eyes. "Let's just forget tomorrow for a minute." The whimpering in her voice had gone. "Let's just… make the most of tonight."_

_She put what was left of the ice cube in her mouth, crushing it with her teeth. She then leaned in for a cool kiss with the man she loved._

* * *

**Ice-Cubes**

Feeling daring, Rose took another ice-cube out of the glass of water, and placed it on the Doctor's neck for the second time. He moaned deeply as his head arched backwards like a wolf hauling. Somehow this turned Rose on, causing her to tighten her legs' grip around his waist, in an attempt to get closer to him.

Rose parted the ice-cube and the Doctor's neck, putting it in her mouth instead. Crushing it with her teeth, she leaned down and kissed him tenderly. When their mouths opened and their tongues met, the impact of the cold ice-cube hit, and she could feel him shake beneath her. Goose bumps spread from him to her as the kiss deepened. Their arms started to move around on each other's bodies, rubbing the goose bumps off.

"A time lord could get used to this, Tyler," he mumbled in between kisses.

Rose smiled into his mouth. "I'm counting on it," she whispered, pulling away enough to look him in his eyes. His dark, sparkling eyes.

The Doctor leaned up to her ear. "Why don't we kick this up a notch?"

Rose could barely react before he'd flipped her over, placing himself on top of her.

"Rose Tyler," he started, rubbing his nose against hers. Somehow, however, he got too distracted by this, to finish. Rose didn't mind, she actually found herself in need of _action_ not _talking_. She started pressing her body continuously against his, creating a beat. The Doctor didn't stop her, nor did he participate.

Rose grunted irritatedly, body aching for him.

The Doctor began kissing her neck and biting her ear, but he didn't apply pressure the _one_ place she needed him to, it almost felt like he did the opposite. Did he _know_ what he was doing to her? She grew increasingly impatient. She needed to feel him, needed… _Screw this_!

She pushed him off of her, making him fall down from the couch and onto the floor. Luckily, the Doctor's fall was softened a great deal by the thick, fluffy carpet. Rose sat on him, once again, after she'd pushed the table away so it didn't disturb them.

"Are you _trying_ to torture me?" She smiled, holding back his hands, tackling him.

"Oi, you're the one pushing people of the edge here!" The Doctor retorted, dangerous smile upon his lips. Rose couldn't stand it anymore.

"I reckon you'd look good _naked_, Doctor," she whispered, mouth nearly touching his.

For a quick moment the Doctor averted his eyes, looking a bit flustered, but he quickly recaptured his omniscient attitude, confident smile in his eyes. The Doctor was quicker than Rose was, and before she knew it, he'd flipped her over for the twentieth time, leaning in between her legs, but not _hard_ enough.

"Ladies first,"

"All right," she whispered, biting his lower lip. If he wasn't going to start, she would.

The Doctor reluctantly removed himself from her, allowing her to get up. She did so with equal reluctance.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said as she went into the bedroom. She didn't care if the Doctor had hoped she'd strip in front of him, with the amount of teasing he'd put her through, he was lucky she didn't lock her nickers and throw away the key. Knowing him he'd probably sonic it, though…

But this was for the best. She needed a chance to calm down. If she didn't, she'd probably scream of impatience long before any clothes were removed. As she slowly undressed, she tried to think of non-sexy things. Sandwiches… Feet… Slitheen farts…

Luckily, she was wearing her sexy, slightly see-through, black bra and nickers. She gave her armpits a smell. Better than expected. She checked her hair and make-up, couldn't complain. Her hair had gone into some messy style, looking quite sexy, actually. She was ready.

As she entered the living room again, the scenery had changed. The lights were off, and soft, cosy candles lit up the place instead, causing everything to be a comfortable yellow colour. And another thing had changed as well. The Doctor was gone. Rose didn't know how to react, didn't know what to expect. The room was dead silent. Rose began breathing as quietly as she could, somehow afraid to get _caught _or something. Her heartbeat had increased. She was excited, all the way down to her feet, feeling like she could jump at any moment.

"Miss me?" The Doctor asked, startling her, as he popped up from the kitchen. He'd been hiding behind the table! Only the Doctor would be so silly…

"D'you miss _me_?" She threw back, tongue poking out from between her teeth.

The Doctor stepped out of the darkness of the kitchen and into the warm candle light. He was smiling, but not too obviously. This wasn't '_haha_' funny.

Rose tried to keep her eyes on his face, but it was hard. He was only wearing a set of pyjama-trousers, nothing else. She'd never seen his naked chest before. Only that time at Christmas, but that was different! This wasn't an accident. This wasn't the end of what she'd get to see…

"Don't turn my question around, Tyler. Did you miss me?" He bit his lower lip, the same place she had earlier. He kept moving forward, until he stood right before her. The candles danced around on their lightly clothed bodies, creating shadows on their legs, bellies and cleavage. She could feel his body radiating heat.

"Yes," she whispered.

Even though she knew he'd known the answer, his eyes lit up, happily. Then they began wandering down her body. Rose felt like she was on display, but it was wonderful. This was the kind of attention she'd wanted from him for a while now, and it felt so exciting. She let her eyes wander as well, looking at his wonderful chest and the bump in his trousers. How she wanted to rub herself against that bump…

She stood her ground, even though the arousal in her made it seriously difficult not to run towards him and rip his clothes off with her teeth. With the Doctor's heightened senses, she wouldn't be surprised if he could _smell_ it. But she was too stubborn. _He_ should come to _her_.

His eyes returned to hers, and she could see the hunger in them, as he could in hers. He began walking towards her, finally! The precious seconds before they touched… No words needed. Rose had never been more turned on in her life.

When their bodies clashed together, Rose almost made him lose his balance, she wasn't taking things slowly anymore. The Doctor quickly lost his patience as well, and reciprocated the power in her movements. As their tongues duelled Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, somewhat out of instinct, to make the position more stabile. But things quickly changed as the Doctor's hands slid down to her arse and further down to the back of her legs…? Rose didn't know wh-_Wooooh_

He lifted her legs up, placing them behind him, and Rose's instinct took it from there. She wrapped her legs around him as his hands went behind her back. Rose felt like she was too heavy and that the Doctor couldn't hold her for long, but apparently super-senses wasn't the only ability he had, because he managed to kiss her neck wet and gently without effort. Rose started relaxing in his arms as his kisses currently set her in a state of tightening her legs around his hips and with under-her-breath gasps. Her back hit a wall gently, and without her touching the ground, he presses himself up against her harder than he'd done any other time. Oh, this was good! His hands were squarely pressed against the wall some place above her, keeping himself in balance. Rose wanted to unclothe desperately, but the tight position wouldn't allow her. The Doctor felt this too, and in a jiffy, he'd moved them onto the kitchen table, perfect height!

"Kitchen, yeah?" She smiled as he'd removed himself off of her, slightly. She was placed on the table, legs dangling happily from the edge.

"Yup," he answered, popping the P. "S'that alright?"

Rose's answer was to spread her legs even further, allowing the Doctor to stand between them. He did so, slowly pressing chaste kisses on her lips, finding the thirst for her quickly again. His hands, firmly placed on the small of her back, slid upwards, finding the opening of her bra. Rose could feel his kisses slow down as he concentrated on getting her buttoned up, so to speak.

"'S okay Doctor," she said after a while. The Doctor didn't hear her at first, but when his eyes caught focus again, he quickly ducked his head, avoiding eye contact. Rose found him so adorable as his cheeks flashed a dangerous shade of red. "Doctor, don't be embarrassed! I know it's not a lot of aliens who use these things, so naturally you're not a master at bra-removal! Really, s'no big deal." When he still seemed sullen, she cupped his cheek to make him look at her properly. "Doctor, watch and learn," she said.

Slowly, she found the entrance of her bra and undid it, enjoying the Doctor's awestruck expression as the fabric left her chest bare. Rose's index finger gestured for him to come closer, but he merely licked the finger she'd gestured with, sucking and biting, whilst holding her eyes on his.

"Lay down and close your eyes," he ordered. Rose did as he said, not knowing what to expect. She was excited. Her heart skipped a couple of beats as his fingers found her breasts and circled around her middle. And it nearly stopped as she felt his cool tongue liking its way to the centre, gently capturing the hard nipple between his teeth. After he'd given the other breast equal attention, his long fingers travelled further down until finally reaching her nickers. Rose exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding as he slowly slid them down her legs. She was _stark_ naked!

The Doctor placed his hands on the inner side of her feet, slowly sliding them all the up to her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart as he did so. She felt the cool air hit her sex. The Doctor pressed soft kisses around her wet heat, nearly making her moan for more and harder touches. Slowly, his mouth opened up and out slid his tongue. Gently it found her folds burying itself in them.

"_Uuugh,_" Rose moaned, despite biting her lip in an effort to muffle her screams.

The Doctor was very talented with his tongue, and within a couple of minutes, he'd made her orgasm, almost getting trapped between her legs as they spasmed out of control, whilst Rose mumbled incoherent sentences in a low high pitched voice, just above whisper.

Getting up, Rose felt flooded with dizziness in a happy rollercoaster kind of way, making her giggle incessantly. She had gotten a lick job before, but this was different. She felt _intoxicated_.

"Should've mentioned my frespiratilian saliva, huh?" The Doctor said, shy smile upon his lips. "Didn't know that you'd even feel it."

"Oh you underestimate me, matey." She retorted, giggling some more.

"Matey?" The Doctor chuckled. "Should wear off in a minute." He added.

"Well, that's-" as she got up she immediately felt her knees wobbly underneath her, causing her to stumble over her own feet. Luckily the Doctor caught her before she got hurt, slowly carrying her towards the bedroom to get her some rest.

But when he laid her down on the silky sheets, she pulled him down with her.

"I'm ready for round two," she whispered into his ear, gently biting his earlobe.

"Sure you're not frespirated?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.

"'Course! I _am_ horny though…"

As they slowly began snogging once again, Rose felt a different kind of need arise from within her. She needed him inside of her. As close as they could get. She wanted to make _him_ tremble. As he grew harder than Rose thought possible, her need grew alike. She gasped in between kisses as he pressed his erection against her naked clit. Granted, he was still wearing his jimjams, but if he wasn't… Rose closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her sex as tightly against his as she knew how to. He kissed her neck with wet, open kisses. Then in an instant she felt his warm breath leave her and when she opened her eyes to investigate the loss, she found him _taking off his pyjama bottoms_. Excited out of her skull, she beamed at him, as did he at her, when he finally closed the distance between them. He spent a couple of seconds finding her entrance before finally entering her wet heat.

The Doctor let out a long moan as he buried himself deeply into her. He was so perfect, pressed tightly against her. After a moment or two, he began increasing the pace and it was so wonderful, Rose could feel her orgasm around the corner. She wanted this moment to last, because it was just _so_ wonderful. Nothing like it. It was- Ooooooh

Panting, whimpering, mewling, groaning, gasping and tight grips leaving marks on backs, sheets and what not. She'd been trapped in a land of perpetual sexual frustration for so long, this felt so surreal. Spasming her last frustration out, she felt him tremble as well, leaving them catching their breaths for a moment. Happy chuckles caught his throat, making her realise she wasn't the only one who'd needed this.

And there they lay all night, entwined in each other's arms, legs and hands. Rose fell asleep quickly, enjoying the lovely lullaby of the Doctor's content humming.


End file.
